characters_human_namesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stella (Winx Club)
Princess Stella is a fictional character from the animated series Winx Club. She is the second girl of the club to be introduced, the first being Bloom. Stella first appears in "A Fairy in Gardenia". She is the catalyst for Bloom beginning to discover who she really is. Stella has been kept back a grade by accidentally blowing up the potions lab. She is the Fairy of the Shining Sun and Moon, and possibly the stars. Personality Stella is a 17 year-old (in season 1) blonde girl described as being the daughter of the Sun and the Moon. Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Stella cares about her friends. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Stella is always seen wearing a smile on her face, or cracking jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion: which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Stella often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but this advice is often not taken well. She would rather flirt with the boys than study and do work which sometimes annoys the other girls. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to matchmake and has often had problems with understanding why her friends do not always like getting set up. However, despite her intuition, Stella can be rather oblivious at times. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this did not mean so much to her, though she did effectively become a fully accomplished fairy and a powerful one by fighting the first three season villains with the Winx. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Her signature color varies from yellow-orange to bright orange and various shades of pink. Curiosities *'Birthday:' August 18 *'Astrological Sign:' Mermaid *'Favorite Food:' Chips *'Favorite Color:' Green *'Favorite Hobby:' Shopping and organizing pajama parties! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Handsome and full of muscles... and super sweet like Brandon *'Best Friend:' Bloom!!! *'Favorite Movies:' Comedies! Nothing is better than a laugh! *'Loves:' Dressing super fashionable, and giving fashion tips *'Favorite Music:' Pop music *'Favorite Spell:' Moon Ray! *'Phobia:' Bugs. Trivia *Stella's appearance was apparently inspired by actress Cameron Diaz, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *The main voice actress of Stella from the 4Kids dub was credited using an alias that changed each season (Mary Stout, Su Meredith and Grace Shepard, respectively). In fact, in the Cinélume dub, her voice sounds similar to actress Kim Cattrall. *The hairband from Stella's Harmonix form is similar to the hat worn by Andrina, one of the sisters of Ariel in the 1989 Disney film "The Little Mermaid". In addition, both of them have blond hair, and the ribbons making up her Harmonix sandals as well as her Sirenix thighs are of the same color as Andrina's mermaid tail. *Harmonix is the first fairy form that does not tie her hair into pigtails. *"Stella" is a Latin and Italian word meaning "Star", referencing her powers, which are derived from celestial objects such as the Sun, the Moon and the Stars. Her parents' names, Radius and Luna, reference the sun and moon respectively. *Stella is a year older than the Winx and the rest of her class due to being held back a year for her acts of delinquency. Even if she is older than the other girls, she often acts immature for her age and sometimes like a 3-year-old, as shown in Season 5. *Stella had once flirted with twenty-six Specialists within one day. *Stella's opposite is Darcy. **Elementally: Stella having light related powers and Darcy having darkness related powers. **Personality: Stella is extrovert while Darcy is a sort of introvert and fights by cunning. *She had to suffer several body mutations: **Turned into a monster by Chimera. **Her face turned into a doodle when she gave up her looks for the Water Stars. **She temporarily became a child. Her personality also changed a little. *Stella is normally seen with Bloom and Flora more than the other girls. *It is revealed that she is acrophobic (scared of heights), which is ironic since she can normally fly. *During planning, aside from the age, Stella relatively remains unchanged. *Stella's princess outfit and scepter were redesigned for the Nickelodeon specials. *Stella had three childhood designs: in Season 2, she wore glasses and looked like a nerd; in Season 3 she was more formal. During Season 5 she looked somewhat ordinary 3-5 year old girl. However in Season 5 she wears her normal civilian outfit of Season 5 in her 3-year-old "childhood-form". *In the English/American Nickelodeon dub, her title is "Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun". However in the German and French Nickelodeon dub, her title is "Stella, Fee der Sonne und des Mondes" and "Stella, fée de la lune et du soleil", which both mean "Stella, Fairy of the Sun and the Moon", while in Italian dub, her title is "Stella, fata del sole splendente", means "Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun". In the Latin American and Polish dubs she was the fairy of the sun and the moon until Season 4, since Season 5 she is the fairy of the shining sun *In the 4Kids dub, her birthday is August 10. *Stella's highlights in 3D transformations are in pink, but in the 2D one, they are in purple. *Stella is the only Winx girl to appear on every episode so far, despite not being the main protagonist of the show. *Stella at her first appearance was 17 years of age and Brandon was 16 which means that Stella might be older than Brandon. *Stella's favorite hobbies are shopping, dressing up, and designing fashion. *She and Aisha are both 17 at their first appearances. In season 5, they are also the two most prominent in their Harmonix forms. *Stella is the eldest of all of the Winx. *In Season 3, she tries a dress that looks similar to her re-designed Princess of Solaria dress. *Both her and Caramel are voiced by Amy Gross in the Nick dub. *Both her and her bonded pixie hate spiders. *According to Iginio Straffi, in a live-action movie his ideal cast for Stella would be Jennifer Lawrence. *In Season 5, Stella is the only Winx that does not have a named spell that is released from the leg. *According to the show's creator, Stella is the third most powerful fairy of the Winx (Bloom being the first and Flora being the second ). *She always wanted to be a fashion designer and her wish did come true in Season 6. *She is the fourth Winx to turn evil as shown in "Queen for a Day". *The first one was Bloom as shown in Season 2. *The second was Tecna as shown in "The Sirenix Book" when she was turned into a robot. *The third was Musa as shown in the "Secret of the Ruby Reef" when she was turned into a monster by Tritannus. *She is the only fairy to wear boots in her Mythix form. *She and Bloom are the only Winx to have a sleeveless uniform in the 7th season. *All of her transformation colors (except for Sophix) are in orange even though her favorite color is green. *Rebecca Soler, who voices Stella in the DuArt dub, also voiced Tecna in season 3 of Winx Club in the 4Kids dub. *Stella's wings in her Sirenix Transformation are shifted upside down. *Stella is the only Winx member to turn right, while all the other girls turn left during their Butterflix transformation. *It is implied in the third movie that Stella is a fan of Justin Bieber. *She very creative and all of her friends always ask her some tips and advice on how to match clothes and accessories. *Her motto is: "Following fashion can be fun...but creating a unique style is even more fun!!!". *Even though Stella has the same amount of comic-only love interests as Bloom and Aisha, both never graduate from being simple infatuations and are usually left unrequited on Stella's end. *Though she and Joel might have fallen for each other, the two maintain more of a friendly relationship with the other until they stop hanging out all together. *Her small crush on Paul also went completely unrequited as Paul was in love with her friend, Jessie.Her young princess style in Season 3 resembles that of Cindy Vortex from the Jimmy Neutron movie and shorts Gallery Stella-Magic-Winx-stella-of-winx-club-24382856-1011-744.jpg hqdefault.jpg 947f02d7d1923d07a52895a5c171bdde.jpg Stella_Enchantix.jpg Stella-FairyDust.jpg Finish_Stella.jpg Stella_Enchantix_3D.jpg Stella_Believix.jpg Stella_Speedix.jpg d49215303c87307bcade38eeca6a7d32.jpg Stella_Zoomix.jpg Stella_Sophix.jpg Stella_Lovix.jpg WinX_3D_Stella_Believix.jpg b7456168559f060387757a4bc63d8004.jpg Stella_Harmonix.jpg Stella_2D_Sirenix.jpg Stella_Sirenix.jpg stella_sirenix_3d_by_barbi3d0ll18-d5s7ggw.jpg Stella_Sirenix.jpg Stella_Bloomix.png Stella_Mythix.png stella_mythix_03_by_colorfullwinx-d8grcor.png stella butterflix 4.jpg stella_tynix_transformacion______leer_descripcion__by_bluum2477-d95t48a.jpg Stella_Comics_Profile.png|Stella's dreamix comics. screenshot_wow___stella__dreamix_by_misssul-dapsegu.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Main Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Fairies Category:Heroic Cowards Category:Monarchs Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Obsessed Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet